


Grief

by tsunade143



Series: Too little too late?? [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Acceptance, Anger, Bargaining, Denial, Depression, Eda Clawthorne Needs a Hug, F/F, Five Stages of Grief, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunade143/pseuds/tsunade143
Summary: Eda is  broken and Luz is trying to cheer her up........
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: Too little too late?? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067219
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the series too little too late?
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

The moment that Eda flew off to find the older Clawthorne, Luz know that something is wrong that's whys she quickly tried to follow her mentor and saw everything. The scene in front of her is too fast that the next thing she knew is Eda crying Lilith's name.

"Eda!!!" The human girl ran up to her mentor and help her up and notice that owlbert isn't there

That's strange.....owlbert never leave eda's side without permission

When she was sure that their far away form the cliff Luz took her time to look at her mentor's state, her hair is wilder than usual, her eyes were puffy from all the crying, whispering 'sorry' again and again.

"Let's go back home" Luz said softly as she help Eda sup and walk towards the way to the owl house

The two got into the owl house and hooty let them in without any question, as Luz and Eda got inside she saw an injured owlbert beside King.

"What happened?" King ask but Luz just look at her for a moment

Luz then guided Eda to the couch then walk towards the kitchen with king in toe.

"Luz?" King ask 

"Lilith's dead" Luz said

As she start making eda's favorite drink

"H-how?" King ask again but this Luz didn't reply but only smiled at him sadly

Luz didn't answer, she then walk to the kitchen and give Eda her apple blood, who jug it down in one go. She then got up and walk towards her room, Luz then heard a slam.

"Well she be okay?" King ask gripping Luz leg 

Luz then look at him

"I don't know king" the girl said then took the demon with her on her room

Eda is in her nest, looking at the ceiling. She still can hear Lilith's voice inside her head. Eda then close her eyes, crying herself to sleep.

Morning came and Luz wake up without the usual smile on her lips. Lilith died yesterday and Eda is in grief. She then swoop a sleepy King into her arms the moment she finish her morning routines and men downstairs.

On the way downstairs Luz heard talking, she peak a little into the kitchen and saw Eda talking.....alone...

"Remember when you use to chase me around the house because I took your nerdy glasses lily? Ha! That was so hilarious!! You were like 'Edalyn give it back!' hahahhahaha old times" Eda said cooking something

"Uhhh... Hey Eda, who were you talking to?" Luz hesitantly ask

"Ohh kid have you forgot ? Lily's living with us now" Eda replied happily

"Eda..... Lilith died yesterday....re-remember?" King spoke up and Eda stop what she's doing making Luz gulp

"You must be mistaken, Lilith is perfectly fine and alive, in fact she's right here.......whe-where is she?" Eda look around the kitchen 

"N-no....it was just a bad dream!! Lilith's is fine.. she's alive and well and....and...I can still tease her.. and hu-hug her...yeah! Maybe maybe she took some more fruits in the market or in the Clawthorne manor?! Maybe if I go there...she will be there!? Alive and well...." Eda said to herself still crying then took her cloak

Luz then grab Eda's hand

"Eda, it's not a bad dream... Lilith did di-...."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, kid!!" Eda yell at Luz 

Luz eyes widen at this and so did Eda's, she then turn around, tears falling form her cheek.

"Lilith is alive!!! She will be back in a few minutes!! And we will have fun!...just like....just like.. when we were girls......" Eda break down on the floor crying

Luz can't do anything but go to Eda and hug her tightly.

"It's alright Eda, I will help you, I promise" Luz whispered to Eda's ears softly buy Eda didn't seem to hear it or feel it.

_Pain.... it's all she felt.....pain....._


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda is angry......
> 
> Angry at herself....
> 
> Angry at Lilith.....
> 
> Angry at everyone....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are all suffering.........
> 
> I guess

Luz didn't go to school starting that day, she didn't go to school for the whole week that is.  
She's scared.... she's scared that if she'll left something might happen to Eda and she doesn't want that. So here she is in the worn out couch talking in her crystal ball with Gus and Willow.

"Luz you've been absent for a whole week now, we're worried about you" Willow said and Gus nodded

"I know guys but I'm more worried about Eda than school right now, after Lilith died, she just keep looking into space not talking to me nor king, even hooty's annoying scream has no effect on her anymore" Luz said sadly

"I'm sure Eda will get through this with you and king by her side" Gus said

Luz was about to say something when she heard a crash inside Eda's room. Luz look at her friends who are looking at her with worry, she then walk towards Eda's room with an elixir in her hand.

"Eda? Are you okay?" Luz then open the door and was shock to see what happened

The room is a mess, many shards of broken glasses surrounded the room and at the center...there stood Eda, tears falling oof of her cheeks with anger in her face.

"E-eda?" Luz ask

"She wouldn't be hated if she just told me the truth!!! This is all her fault!! If she just told me what....those monster did to her...!!!!!! I would have!!! I would have save her!!! She's too fucking good for her own good!! I would have save her.....before..... it's too late..." Eda yell angrily

" E-eda calm down" Luz tried to calm her

"If she didn't choose to shut up!! She would still be here!! If she just explain herself...I wouldn't have yell at her!!! I would've have said those nasty things to her!!!! She will be still here!!!! Still here.... with me....alive and well......" Eda's voice died down in the last statement

Kneeling on the floor filled with broken glasses, that is piercing through her skin.

"Eda"

"I'm a failure as a sister..... I wasn't able to see behind those fake smile and those bruises....I... I didn't save her....I .....I killed her...I killed Lilith......I killed my only sister....." Eda said in between sob

Luz quickly go to her mentor walking carefully in the midst of ocean of broken glasses.

"Eda, you know that's not true, yes you two fight but...but you did....not kill. Lilith!!, You tried to save her" Luz said hugging Eda trying to comfort her

"But I didn't tried enough......." Eda whispered and cried

_Glasses were meant to be stunning and beautiful, filled with elegance and confidence but once broken it will never be forged again...._

Just like Eda and Lilith's relationship


	3. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda is not doing so well......

Eda didn't eat nor get out of her room but Luz didn't know the word give up, so she keeps forcing Eda to eat but Eda wouldn't budge.

"Hoot! We got some company hooty hooty hoot hoot!!!"

Luz look at the window and saw her friends and Amity.

" Let them in hooty" the door open and Luz was pampered with hugs except from the blight of course, so she initiated it first.

"Ohhh...uh...h-hey..Luz" Amity said blushing

"So how's Eda?" Willow ask Luz as soon as they hit the couch

"She's not so good guys and I'm worried about her, she won't go out of her room and she won't even eat!! I'm so worried about her" Luz said sadly

"That's bad, have you tried taking her out? You know.....like stealing or doing whatever she like?" Gus ask

"I did but she won't even answer me, every time I knock on her door or invite her to eat" Luz said to her friends

"Thats... that's bad...."Amity said 

As the group keep talking about Eda and on how to cheer her up. Eda is in her room, sprawled on her nest, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and bottles of hard apple blood is all over the place

She looks broken.....she feels broken

"Please......" She whimpered, her voice hoarse from all the crying

"Please.....come back....come...back...to...me" Eda choke out a sob

She then stood up and look at the window. She then summoned owlbert then flew out off the window hooty saw her and immediately alert Luz.

Esa found herself in the cliff. The same cliff where she let her sister die.

"Lily!!! Come back!!! Please......I'm I'm sorry... I'm sorry about those things....I didn't mean it!! I was just blinded by anger and...and..I..I..just... didn't mean it... I'll be good! I won't take your glasses anymore! I won't prank you anymore!! I won't take and read your diary about your stupid crush on Odalia!!! Just please......come back...." 

How long has she been crying? Days? Weeks? Her eyes are tired and her heart is aching, she's in so much pain that she don't even know anymore.

"Why won't you just come back????" Eda whispered and feel herself falling into sleep

In the deepest part of the forest there stood two figures who saw everything.

"She's beginning to break" a voice said 

"I know but she will manage, just like she always did" a deep powerful voice answered

"Are you certain?" The other voice ask

"Yes and keep an eye on her, will you?" The powerful voice then look away from the scene

"As you wish" the other voice said bowing


	4. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whose the puppeteer and whose the puppet??
> 
> Eda is..........

Eda woke up with a worried looking Luz in front of her.she looked around and saw that she's now in her bedroom.

"I was so worried! What are you even doing there?!" Luz ask her mentor who look at her coldly

"I'm fine, now will you leave?" Eda said not even looking at the kid

Luz look at Eda hurt in her eyes but eventually leave the room. When Luz left, Eda took another alcohol and chug it down.

"Maybe this is my...hic..punishment..hic..." Eda said and chug another bottle

Bottle after bottle, Eda couldn't stop drinking, she wants to feel nothing, she wants to numb the pain. She was about to chug another bottle when it slipped off of her hands resulting it to break on the floor.

Eda saw the shimmering broken glass and touch it, resulting for it to impaled her hands that is now bloody.

"Eda! I heard something broke, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine"

"Eda, it's okay to not be okay, I'm here for you, you know I-"

"I said I'm fine! Now leave me alone!!!"

"I....okay..."

Eda heard Luz footsteps fading, she then sigh heavily.

"Damn it!!" She cursed under her breath

She then stood up not even minding about the broken pieces of glasses impaling her foot.

Eda don't know what day is it anymore, she doesn't remember, all she remembered is the pain that she's feeling and the alcohol can't seem help to get rid of it.

"Eda...I know your hurt...I know your depressed and sad about what happens but let me remind you that I'm always here for you.... matter how you push me away... I will never leave you" she heard the kids voice outside 

Eda didn't answer

"Please..eat something..."

"Not hungry"

"Please..."

"Not. Hungry."

"Okay"

Eda loves the kid but everyone she loves died because of her, die for her and she doesn't want that to happen to Luz, no ......she will not allow it.....

She then look at the window looking at the stars remembering someone who loves the start so much.

"Lily........."

✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓

"She's falling into the darkness"

"Hmmmm?"

"She's beginning to fall into the darkness"

"Ohhh, don't worry about it"

"And why is that?"

"The humans name means light for a reason"

"I hope you know what your doing"

"Ohh I know everything...."

"I hope your right"

"I've never been wrong"

"Even talking to you is meaningless" 

A chuckle was then heard

"I know...."


	5. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda is starting to accept the truth......

The next day Eda smell an intoxicating smell outside of her room

"Good morning Eda! I made soup for you! It's really delicious and I hope you'll like it..... I know it's been hard but there's no reason to give up and I will be always here for you, enjoy the food!!"

Eda felt like crying

"L-luz??" Eda called out

"Yes?" 

Eda will towards the door and open it, hugging Luz tightly.

I'm so sorry about what I said kid...I...I know I was hard to handle and understand but you never gave up on me and thank you for that....thank you for not giving up..."

Luz didn't say anything she just hug Eda back

"I love you Eda"

"Love you too kid" Eda answered and then broke the hug

"So...your okay now?"

"I wouldn't say I'm okay...okay but I'm starting to accept the truth" Eda said taking the soup and taking a sip

"This soup...where did you learn this??" Eda ask looking at Luz

"Li-lilith thought me how to cook it.... remember when you were out in the knee and you got a cold?? She was cooking it so that you'll be better, so I ask her to teach me how to cook it and she happily teach it to me" Luz said looking at Eda crying

"She's..... she's always...too caring..." Eda said smiling 

"Hah!!! Eda's being emotional!!" King teased Eda but she just put thebowl, took the demon ruffling his hair

"You little rascal" Eda said playfully then hug the both of them

"Now you like hugs"

"Shut up"

"Did anyone say hugs??"

"Hooty!! No!!!!"

Eda, king and Luz spent the entire day talking and having some fun just like old times . When the sun set the gang then go to the cliff.

Eda look at the boiling falls I don't of her, the colors of the sun reflect the falls making it look so magical.

"I'm fine now, not fine fine but I'm managing, Luz is helping.e a lot and so did king! Wish you were here Lily, back in my arms just like when we were girls buti know you won't be happy if I keep moping around , so for you,Luz and king and even hooty!! I will be better" Eda said looking king and Luz messing around, she then smile and leave a flower, Lilith's favorite flower, lavender.

✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓

"You were right"

"Of course I am"

"What are you planning now?"

"Patience dear"

"Your planning something big are you?"

"That is a secret and besides now that the owl lady accept the death of the older Clawthorne, my plan will be smooth"

"If that's what you want"

"It is what I want, batqueen"

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think??
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
